


Until The Music Stopped

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during The Prom. Neither of them are ready to let go.





	Until The Music Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Until The Music Stopped  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 252  
>  **Summary:** Set during The Prom. Neither of them are ready to let go.  
>  **A/N:** written for cornerofmadness for fandom_stocking

The music played softly as Angel gently took her in his arms and began to sway to the melody. Angel knew this was probably a bad move on his part but he couldn’t leave without holding her in his arms one last time.

A soft sigh escaped her as she laid her head against his shoulder. _Why was he so determined to leave her? Didn’t they deserve to be happy?_ As his arms tightened around her Buffy quickly bit back another sigh. His arms felt so right around her. It felt as if she was back where she belonged and she wanted to go on dancing forever. 

But she knew when the music stopped it would be over. He would leave her. There would be no more Buffy and Angel forever despite what she’d wrote on the front of her notebook. 

A sob caught in her throat at the thought. _Please, please don’t let the music stop._ The words ran through her mind in a litany of prayer. 

“You okay?” Angel whispered against her hair.

Buffy shook her head. “No. I don’t want the music to stop.”

Angel remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. There were no words of comfort he could offer her. If he could he would wish... but everyone knew a vampire’s wish would never come true. With pain lancing through his body Angel gently kissed the top of her head. 

He wouldn’t get forever with her but at least she was his until the music stopped.


End file.
